


Laura

by kataangfanficer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Grandmothers, Incest, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Rachel, a recent college graduate, has no idea what she wants to do with her life. She moves in with her estranged grandmother Laura, who lives alone in a large secluded house.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Day 15

Day 15

Rachel sat on the couch in the study, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. Laura and her friend spent the last hour or so in the hot tub behind the house. They'd been introduced so quickly, Rachel already forgot her name. Whatever her name was, she couldn't have been much older than Rachel. She seemed friendly, but Laura hadn't really bothered with proper introductions. They popped into the room with a flash of smiles and waves before anything had really registered. Rachel figured her grandmother was still too used to living alone to bother. Once she had a moment to ponder it, she assumed this friend was most likely an old student of Laura's.

The two of them disappeared for a while, occasionally making themselves known as they passed by the study. Rachel didn't mind not being included in any of their conversations. She just enjoyed having another presence in the house as she swapped between her book and her phone. Once the sun had gone down, that's when she heard them go outside.

Pretending to get something from the kitchen, Rachel peeked outside. She immediately noticed her grandmother's digital projector was playing something. Only part of the large screen flashed its bright light into the window from where Rachel stood. Her attention turned toward the hot tub. As far as she could tell, her grandmother and her friend were only casually watching whatever was playing. They were sipping drinks, probably wine. As laid back and blunt as Laura could be, Rachel was still intrigued by her grandmother's air of mystery and class. Her mom had always called her eccentric. Rachel could see that to a point. But after a couple weeks with her, that word seemed too negative for someone so harmless.

Not wanting to be too invasive, Rachel left her grandmother and her friend alone for the rest of the night. By the time she'd gone to bed, she hadn't seen or heard them again.


	2. Day 86

DAY 86

Rachel sat in the middle of the hot tub with a blank look on her face. Wine bottles littered the table at the tub's edge. Her nose took in the strong chlorine as the bubbles splashed her cheeks. The harsh light of the screen flashed in her eyes. Even if they had neighbors, she wouldn't have cared how high the volume was. And she knew Laura's bedroom window looked out onto the backyard. She still gave zero fucks. This was her grandmother's stuff to begin with.

Rachel skipped the first few minutes of the so-called plot, but it wasn't difficult to guess what was going on. Two college roommates were fucking, or maybe they were supposed to be stepbrothers. Either way, it was what she'd picked to watch.

When people spoke about gay porn, Rachel had always envisioned it being incredibly over the top. She assumed they always featured large men with mustaches wearing leather, mood shattering music, and whips. But these guys looked like someone she could have gone to school with, and they were just touching each other on a bed. No unnecessary flare. It was perfect.

Rachel imagined herself in between them or at least close enough to touch. The way the boys kissed made her lean forward to catch every moment. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she couldn't remember ever feeling this much petty jealousy while also being so horny. She didn't touch herself. She just watched. The two performers could have been younger than she was. Rachel lowered herself deeper into the water. She felt old, even while knowing she really wasn't. Sitting alone in a hot tub in her underwear didn't help though.

Without looking, she reached for her wine glass, forgetting it was empty. The steaming water splashed over the side of the tub. While she struggled to fill refill her glass, the video's climax happened without her. She knocked one of the bottles onto the grass below. "Fuck," she mumbled just as the boys on screen moaned the same thing.


	3. Day 87

DAY 87

This was her home now, more or less. It felt good to be able to wander without someone hovering over her. And yet, Rachel almost wished Laura had confronted her about her sudden use of the backyard projector. Not that she needed to be confronted. Rachel knew Laura didn't care, but that was the problem. "Independent adult" or not, watching someone else's porn, and out in the open, took things a little too far. 

Rachel pulled up her baggy pajama bottoms and continued down the long dark hall. She'd grown so used to scolding herself over even the smallest things. But if she cared less and less about her own behavior, surely someone else had to step in, right? Recalling the warm tickle of last night's drinking, she swayed down the hall towards her room. It was so quiet. Laura stayed up just as late as she did, and yet they rarely crossed paths. Any time they did, it was a nice little treat. But Laura was either asleep or busy somewhere else tonight.

Rachel glanced at an open door down the hall. A blue light shined into the hall. With a shrug of her shoulders, she looked inside, hoping not to startle Laura if she was there. The room was empty, but the TV had been left on. Rachel stepped inside. A low sigh came from the surround sound. On the large screen was Laura's friend Dawn, naked with her legs spread. She looked younger than Rachel remembered. How long had Laura had this? The cute blonde had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was lying on what looked like a dorm room bed. But she tried not to assume anything. 

Rachel winced and stepped away, looking over her shoulder. As if slapped out of a dream, rude and judgmental thoughts flooded her mind. Trying not to walk too loudly, she left the room. This wasn't a big deal, she told herself. It'd been obvious from the start, she thought. But Rachel felt almost obligated to be offended by her grandmother's relationship with this woman. Surely a professor and her student shouldn't be sharing this type of thing, adults or not. Rachel had wrongly assumed, or at least tried to convince herself, that Laura and Dawn had formed their relationship much later. Did that matter? 

Once the shock wore off, and her sick curiosity was satisfied, Rachel finally headed back to her room. Laura could come back at any second. Whether the door was left open as a joke or a mistake, Rachel wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. She felt so stupid for not catching on sooner. Or maybe she had, and she was just in denial. Was this what had upset her mom so much? Rachel wished she could erase the image from her memory. That part at least she knew was wrong. She had no right to see Dawn like that. As if the video wanted to laugh at her, Rachel caught the sound of Dawn's voice moaning. Realizing she'd stopped only a few feet away from the door, she hurried away, nearly tripping on her pajamas.


	4. Day 1

Day 1

People said she had her grandmother's eyes, some said her nose, and some said her smile. For Rachel, it was difficult to really see herself in this woman. There was a confidence in Laura that didn't translate to whatever physical features Rachel may have shared with her. But she definitely resembled Laura more than her own mother. Physically at least. 

Rachel and her mother, Jennifer, were more alike in personality than looks: reserved but capable of speaking their minds when pushed. Sometimes people even thought they were sisters, and not just as a way of trying to flatter Jennifer. Maybe the fact that she had Rachel at a young age had something to do with it. But even with the advantage of being closer in age, Jennifer had never really been fun enough to be a "cool" mom. That was something that hadn't been passed down from Laura. Rachel's grandmother didn't need to be young to be cool.

That's how she remembered Laura. And yet, Rachel barely remembered the last time she and her grandmother had been in the same room. She still needed to get used to how much older Laura looked, not that she didn't look good. There was simply a more noticeable difference than she was expecting. But once Laura started talking, her age seemed to wash away. Her voice resonated with authority, but there was an underlying playfulness to it. And physically, Laura still had the same energy she had all those years ago. She carried herself like someone half her age, no signs of slowing down. But there was a regality to her as well. Rachel almost felt embarrassed by her own looks in comparison. The sweatshirt she wore showed its age, and her hair wasn't as neat as she'd like it to be. And nothing about the way she carried herself left an impression on people. 

Laura's home looked like a dark but cozy library. It was large, but the rooms weren't vast and empty like some more modern houses. Rachel clutched her bags, feeling like it was her first day at a new school or as if she were on a tour. She watched her grandmother's slow but confident strut down the hall as she pointed to each room. Rachel lost track of which was which and eventually didn't bother trying to keep up. She still didn't know how long she'd even be staying. Thinking about that uncertainty gave her a shot of anxiety, but listening to her grandmother's voice helped put her at ease.

From behind, her grandmother gave off a sense intimidation. But the moment she turned around, her youthful smile showed her true self. And that voice. It filled Rachel with memories she'd long thought had been sealed away. Silly things like begging Laura to buy her something or watching TV together. She never really questioned why her mom rarely stuck around when Laura used to visit. Eventually she'd hear the excuses that Jennifer "needed a break from her" or "they never really got along." Even as Rachel grew up, she didn't bother delving into it further. She loved her mom, and she knew when to avoid certain topics. But she wished she'd reached out to Laura sooner. It'd been too long.

"So which room would you like?" Laura asked, leaning against the wall with a hand on her hip.

Rachel tugged on her backpack strap, stalling.

"I don't know." She sounded much more nervous than she really was.

Laura smiled and pointed behind her. "Your mom's old room maybe?"

Still having no real preference, Rachel nodded and turned around. She couldn't remember which room it was. Laura passed her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and led the way. The room was small compared to most of the others, and it was mostly bare. Nothing gave away the fact that Rachel's mother spent years of her life there. How long that had been was even unclear. Jennifer hadn't grown up here, but it was definitely her home for a significant part of her life.

"You can make it your own," said Laura, effortlessly making Rachel feel more at home.

Rachel nodded with a smile and started by dropping her backpack on the bed.

"No pressure though," Laura continued. "I don't want you feeling like you're stuck here. You can stay as long as you want, of course."

Rachel looked at the blank walls, trying to imagine this as more than a temporary place between jobs.

"I didn't bring much," she said, keeping her eyes locked onto the walls.

"Well feel free to buy whatever you want to liven it up. I can pay for anything if you need help with money."

"Thanks." Rachel already knew refusing her grandmother's help with finances was silly at this point.

"And speaking of livening things up, don't be afraid to invite people over. You don't even have to tell me in advance. This is your home."

"Thanks." Rachel didn't want to explain that most of her friends were "internet friends" or old high school friends she was slowly losing to time.

Laura responded only with a smile, matching Rachel's lack of extensive conversation.


End file.
